


Classified

by starrnobella



Series: Care for a Drink? [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Facebook: Draco's Den, Modern AU, SlytherinInAPub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: Everyone has their secrets. Sometimes all it takes is a drink or two for those to secrets to be revealed. COMPLETE





	Classified

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello loves! This story was written for the A Slytherin Walks Into A Pub Fic-A-Thon hosted by Draco's Den! The point of this event was to select a Slytherin and then give a few other fandoms where the admin team selects a character and the Slytherin meets that character with at a pub. Outside of that prompt, everything else was up to the author. 
> 
> Hopefully this story isn't too far out of character for either of the characters, but I've never written them as main characters before. I can't wait to see what prompt that I get next when I request a new one!
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,  
~starr

Downing the last of her Elisabeth Swan cocktail, Bellatrix took a glance around the room, surveying the people surrounding her. She knew that she had no business being here, but there was something about South Bank, Queensland that she couldn't resist. Every time she managed to get herself exiled from the Dark Lord's presence, she found herself here. It was beginning to feel like a second home.

She turned on the stool back to facing the bar and started to flag down the bartender, a man with an eyepatch and thick accent stepped up to the bar, cutting her off as he called out to the bartender.

Bellatrix looked the man up and down, exhaling sharply as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, that was awfully rude."

Turning in the direction of the voice, Slade looked at the woman sitting next to him. "Excuse me?"

"I was in the middle of calling the bartender over myself for another drink, and you stepped in to place your own order," Bellatrix replied, leaning forward and resting her elbows on the bar in front of her.

Slade looked at her for a moment and shook his head. "Sorry about that. What are you drinking?"

"The Elisabeth Swan cocktail," she replied.

"You come to a beer garden and order a cocktail," Slade scoffed, shaking his head with a laugh. "Must be a British thing."

"I just happen to prefer the taste," she replied. After a moment, she extended her hand to the stranger. "I'm Bellatrix Lestrange, and you are?"

Slade took her hand and shook it firmly. "Slade Wilson of the Australian Secret Intelligence."

"A military man," Bellatrix smiled coyly as she nodded her head.

"And what do you do?" he asked, taking a seat next to her as the pair waited for the bartender to return from the far end of the bar.

Bellatrix opened her mouth to respond but snapped it shut almost immediately as she realized that she couldn't tell this stranger that she was a witch. That's what got her exiled her in the first place. The Dark Lord didn't take too kindly to her speaking the truth about her work to nonbelievers.

Thinking a bit more about her answer, a smirk slowly appeared on her face. "I guess you could say that I too work for the military."

"What branch?"

Before she could answer his question, the bartender appeared in front of them. "What can I get you, sir?"

Slade glanced up at him out of the corner of his eye. "The lady will have an Elisabeth Swan cocktail, and I'll take a pint of the Hoegaarden. Put her drinks on my tab."

The bartender nodded and went about gathering their drinks. With him gone, Bellatrix reached over and placed a hand gently on Slade's upper leg.

"You don't have to buy my drinks, you know? I'm a capable woman," she hummed, drumming her fingers against his thigh.

"Capable of what, exactly?" he replied, placing a hand on top of hers. "You never answered my question. What branch of the military are you with?"

The bartender placed their drinks in front of them, and Bellatrix smiled, nodding her head in his direction as she reached for the glass. Slowly, she lifted it to her lips.

"That information is classified, but after a few more of these delicious drinks…" her voice trailed off, taking a sip of her drink.

A smile grew on Slade's face as he placed one hand on her's, and the other reached out for his drink. As he wrapped his fingers around the glass, he squeezed her hand gently. "Good to know."

Bellatrix tossed her head back with a laugh as she lowered her glass back on the bar top. She hummed as she nodded her head slowly. "So what is a member of the Australian Secret Intelligence doing in a beer garden in Queensland at this time of night?"

"That would be classified," Slade replied, taking a long drink of his beer before placing the glass back down on the bar. "Unless you intend on getting smashed this evening."

An evil grinned pulled at the corners of her lips as she drummed her fingers against his thigh once more as they brushed the bottom of his hand. "That information is classified."

"It would appear that tonight we are both keeping our secrets… for now," he replied.


End file.
